


two-in-the-bed

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times there's only two of them in bed. Nobody sleeps well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two-in-the-bed

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for a friend who wrote me [three-in-the-bed](http://greenconverses.livejournal.com/195125.html), which immediately inspired this.

She was sleepy as hell but too busy worrying about Nico traveling at night, hoping he didn't exhaust himself, to just let herself drop off. She could feel Percy shifting restlessly next to her, and a half second before she opened her mouth to say something to him Percy decided against the subtle method and signaled his desire to fool around by rolling over, slinging an arm around her waist, and tucking her up against his side.

“Come on, Annabeth,” he whined. “Just like old times?

“So what,” she asked tiredly, “I’ll climb up and you’ll come prematurely?”

“Hey!” Percy’s tone was wounded. “I was 16! And you were – ”

“Beautiful?” she suggested, a warning edge to her voice.

“…Naked.” Percy finally filled in. “And on top of me.”

She sighed, burrowing into her pillow. “If I remember correctly some of those issues cropped up again when we brought Nico into it.”

“If this keeps up I’m going to go sleep on the couch,” Percy complained. Annabeth shook her head.

“You won’t,” she predicted comfortably.

“And why won’t I?”

Reaching down, she grabbed his hand from her hip and slid it down, slipping it up under the hem of her nightshirt. “I’m not wearing any panties.”

She practically _heard_ Percy smile. “Just like old times.”

***

Annabeth usually slept in the middle. _Usually_ – there were enough times where everyone just fell asleep where they collapsed that kept it from being Strange, but it was still routine enough that when Annabeth wasn’t with them, Percy didn’t realize that they’d left her an empty spot until well after he and Nico had finally crawled into bed.

It was weird to not have a body pressed up against his. He scooted across the mattress until he could feel the heat from Nico’s body pressed against his flank. The fact that Nico stirred immediately told him that Nico wasn’t sleeping either.

“What’s wrong Percy?” Nico asked quietly, rolling over to face him. There was absolutely no trace of sleepiness in his voice. “You miss your girlfriend?”

“What’re you talking about?” Percy demanded, glad for Nico’s company, but still: _smartass._ “My girlfriend is right here.”

Nico shoved him. Percy put him in a headlock. About three minutes later, when he had Nico pinned completely, Percy got a great idea.

“Hey,” he whispered, craning his head and licking Nico’s neck. “Wanna fool around? Like old times.”

Nico’s voice was muffled by the blankets beneath him. “What, I fuck Annabeth because you blew your load the second I _breathed_ on you?”

“That only happened once!” Percy protested, because, _seriously_ , was that all Annabeth and Nico remembered about their early physical relationships?

“Unintended facials still count,” Nico informed him primly, but Percy was mollified by the fact that Nico was already hard when he turned himself in Percy’s arms.

“Okay,” Percy conceded, "nothing at all like old times then.”

***

Annabeth was the one laying awake and thinking about robbers and drunks and bad guys with guns while Nico was the one who finally propped himself up on one elbow and raised an eyebrow at her. “Weren’t you the one going on earlier about actually having peace and quiet and space to breathe tonight?”

She glared at him, knowing full well that he could probably see her blush even in the dark. “Well it’s true," she protested, waving a hand. "Listen: there’s no snoring.”

“Or talking in his sleep.”

“Or asking if you want to fool around.”

 _“Just like old times,”_ Nico finished quietly.

Annabeth sat up, her mouth dropping open. “Did he use that line on you too?”

Nico cocked an eyebrow. “Did that line _work_ on you too?”

“I hate when Percy pulls the midnight shift,” she grumbled, throwing herself back into the pillows.

“Here,” Nico offered. “I’ll recreate the experience.” With those words, he threw himself on top of her, hooking one leg over her hips and throwing an arm around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Very funny Nico,” Annabeth groused, trying only a little bit to wiggle away. Then, a few moments later when he showed no sign of rolling off of her: “Come _on_ Nico, we seriously have the _entire bed_ to stretch out in.”

Nico snored in response. Annabeth sighed.

“You’re an ass," she complained, but Nico still refused to move and a few minutes later, Annabeth dozed off.


End file.
